The Process
The Process is a legion of semi-autonomous robots that are killing the citizens of Cloudbank. They are the primary enemies faced by Red, and hail from a different yet intimately connected reality. They were initially used by Royce Bracket to regulate, repair, and reset anomalies throughout Cloudbank. The Process are highly diverse and mutable, taking on many forms and apparently capable of self-upgrading or evolving into new forms. After arriving in the reality of Cloudbank, new forms of Process were observed by Royce Bracket that resembled humans or animals, including the Fetch, Younglady and Man variants. All forms of Process are emotionless, implacable and single-mindedly dedicated to the task at hand, in the manner of their presumed namesake. It appears that certain entities can become assimilated into the Process, as is seen when Red encounters Sybil during the game. History The Process was first discovered by Royce Bracket, one of the founding members of the Camerata. A brilliant engineer and architect, he had dedicated himself to understanding the mathematical underpinnings of the ever-changing whims of Cloudbank's public. In doing so, he found that there was a force at work "behind the scenes" that facilitated change in the city's reality, invisible, tireless and omnipresent: the Process. Royce began studying the Process, and at some point came across the Transistor. Profile At the start of the game, the Camerata attempt to absorb Red into the Transistor to help appease the sensational hunger of the Cloudbank citizens. Thought to be alone, the Camerata launch their assault on Red only for another outcome to occur. This event leads to the transfer of ownership of the Transistor to Red, and teleports them both to a safer location. The Camerata begin to fret due to the loss of their main resource in keeping the city alive. In order to retrieve the Transistor and process Red, they activate The Process to retrieve the blade. The Process relentlessly hinder Red's progress at every turn. The Process was originally controlled by the Transistor, which has been called the 'brush' of the city. Without it, the Camerata lost their control over their numbers and instead, they began to deconstruct the town back to its basic building blocks, treating the city and its inhabitants as if they were code and rewritable. The Process * Cell * Badcell * Creep * Jerk * YoungLady * Weed * Cheerleader * Clucker * Snapshot * Fetch * Man * Operator Trivia * Royce claims that the Process comes from "elsewhere" and can be impelled to go away again. However, when Red absorbs cells after defeating elements of the Process, Unknown remarks that they are "back where they belong," suggesting that the "elsewhere" Royce refers to is actually inside the Transistor. Likewise, when the first Limiter is activated, Unknown remarks, "Something's happened. In here." This suggests that rather than being simply a game mechanic, Limiters are a way for the Transistor to directly reconfigure the Process. * An early version allows Red to enter an area called a "Process Socket," comprised of a silhouetted side-scrolling platform with circuit lines in the foreground and background; this was described by Unknown as the "home" of the Process. It contained an edifice providing root access to the Transistor, which allowed Red to unlock new levels and upgrades. Gallery Transistor 2014-05-24 14-01-10-89.png|Red facing off with a Jerk process in a semi-processed area. Transistor_2014-06-03_23-09-27-67.png Category:Enemies Category:The Process